


hybrid spaghetti nonsense

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Injury, Light Angst, Stuffed Toys, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: everyone is a hybrid that's the fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 29





	1. tommy meets sleepy bois

**Author's Note:**

> so basically uhm there is no continuing story but they all sort of link up in a way

“Techno, just admit we’re lost” techno glared at the younger yet taller twin “we aren’t lost..we’re just taking the longer route” Wilbur patted the head of his twin. “Dude, have you noticed that crying noise” wilbur looked at techno oddly “no?” techno sighed “i’m checking it out” and techno grabbed wilbur by the wrist and ran towards the crying sound. A raccoon hybrid that looked like it had been stabbed multiple times in the tail. Techno immediately scooped up the hybrid and went to find Dream's cottage.

Dream was a 16 year old phoenix and cheetah hybrid with a caring heart and he often heals hybrids and takes them in with no pay necessary. When he heard that his friends found an about 11 year old raccoon hybrid he immediately got to work helping the poor thing. His tail has been wrapped up and bandaged. Tubbo skipped downstairs and saw his older brother wrapping up his tail. “Woah, lullaby is that a raccoon hybrid?” dream chuckled at tubbo “sure is, technoblade and wilbur found him pretty badly hurt so i’m just fixing him up” tubbo took a good look at the hybrid “he looks like the raccoon hybrid I found in the park” tubbo examined him more “I think that is the raccoon hybrid I found in the park” dream looked down at his brother “how was he in the park?” tubbo chuckled “he was really fun! He liked my shiny pins and we talked a lot!” 

Dream ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “Go upstairs, i’ll take him to wilbur and techno and we can go collect berries, okay?” tubbo nodded “here he is, the injuries aren’t as serious as they seem, he seems to be malnourished, make sure he eats” techno and wilbur nodded. Dream’s cottage was in the middle of nowhere but they knew how to get home from there. “Okay wilbur, do we tell phil or do we hide him from phil” wilbur completely forgot about philza. “Uhhh let’s tell him what’s the worst that can happen?” techno nodded. Before they knew they were home. “Techno and wilbur what’s up?” techno sighed “we found a hurt raccoon hybrid now he’s kinda our responsibility” philza tilted his head. He never planned to be a father of 3 but then again he never planned to be a father in the first place. “He’s malnourished and stuff” philza picked up the 11 year old up “jesus, he’s light as a feather” philza had an empty room and he grabbed an old bed and left the kid in the room.


	2. stuffed animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you lay a fucking finger on him, it’s coming off” you may think a threat like that it would be a life or death situation but no. it was two idiots fighting in a walmart at 9 pm, an hour or so before it closes.

“Tommy, you have enough stuffed animals” Tommy was near tears “but he’s special, philza” tommy whined “no, he’s just really big” tommy really wanted the big elephant stuffed animal. “Tommy just leave it” tommy was losing his sanity the more he argued “I will deep fry your spine if you don’t give this to me” it wasn’t that philza couldn’t afford the stuffed animal he just didn’t want to buy it for tommy. Tommy started to pray on the floor. Philza attempted to pull Tommy from the stuffed animal and he started hissing like a feral animal. Philza forgot that Tommy was a raccoon hybrid and would be feral when he didn’t get what he wanted. Wilbur and techno found the two arguing. “Phil uhm what’s up with blondie” philza sighed “he wants the stuffed animal but he can’t just keep getting what he wants” techno raised an eyebrow “just force him off” philza looked at the two “I tried that he started fucking hissing” wilbur went over to pull him away from the stuffed animal and faced backlash from tommy in forms of hissing. Got bit until he bled. He was bleeding quite a lot. 

“Tommy, what the fuck?!” Tommy was latched onto the stuffed animals as if it was a life line. It was technoblade’s turn to try. He got scratched, hissed at, and bitten. At this point the feral animal won. The cashier looked at them as if they were insane but when they saw the raccoon hybrid she knew. When they left the Walmart they knew Tommy was going to be nonverbal for a while. When Tommy's raccoon instincts came out he became nonverbal only speaking a little to none. 

“So tommy what are you going to name the oh so important stuffed animal I had to bleed for'' tommy looked at it before deciding a name “Tubbo, ‘cause tubbo soft like stuffie” wilbur was trying to not coo at the raccoon hybrid. Tommy leaned on wilbur while he was holding the stuffed animal. Tommy immediately ran to his room when they got home. He put the stuffed animal on his bed and grabbed a small sweater with the words “tubbo” on it and put it on the stuffed animal. Tommy made it after planning to name a stuffed animal tubbo after his best friend. Tommy got up, opened his window and decided to take a walk. It was just going to be for a little while but after walking for who knows how long he realizes the sun came up. 

Tommy walked back to his home and climbed his way to his window. He saw philza techno and wilbur talking in his bedroom. “Locked” Tommy thought. He resorted to banging on the window. Philza looked over to see Tommy sitting like a cat on the outside of his window banging on it with a confused expression. “Tommy where have you been?” tommy made eye contact with wilbur “I went for a walk and lost track of time” it was techno’s turn to scold tommy “dude you should’ve said something” tommy then made eye contact with techno “I know, I know” they weren’t going to scold tommy any longer saving it for the night. Since Tommy was a raccoon hybrid he had more nocturnal tendencies.


End file.
